1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation device with enhanced structural strength.
2. Description of Related Art
With development in computer technology, electronic devices operate at high speeds, at which considerable heat is generated. If the heat is not dissipated, the stability of the operation of the electronic devices will be impacted severely. Generally, a heat dissipation device is deployed to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic device.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device comprises a conductive plate, a heat spreader thermally contacting the electronic device, and a heat pipe thermally connecting the heat spreader and soldered onto the conductive plate via a heat conducting material. However, with age, the heat pipe is prone to disengage from the conductive plate due to deterioration of the heat conducting material, resulting in diminished operation of the heat dissipation device.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the limitations described.